


The Other Sam

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sam talks to Janet about the other Sam. The truth of the conversation hits Sam later that day.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Other Sam

Sam couldn't take it any longer. She needed to talk to someone. She knew Janet could help.

“Hey, you busy?” Sam asked. Janet turned to face Sam.

“Nope. Just taking a break. How are you?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you?”

“Of course. We can go in the back for more privacy if you like.”

“Ya, sure,” Sam replied, her nerves starting to hit her. They both moved further back in the room so no one would hear them talk. They sat and faced each other. Sam looked at Janet and paused, looking for the words she needed. 

“Janet, was it weird for you with the other me here?”

“Sam, she wasn’t you. Only you are you, in this timeline. How do you feel about her?”

“I don’t know. Her, and him, it was weird for me. I don’t know how I’m supposed to react. In this timeline, that can’t happen,” Sam said emphatically.

“What can’t happen?” Janet asked. Sam stared at Janet for a moment, then dropped her eyes.

“He kissed her. Kissed me? No, not me, but me. It’s all so convoluted. Janet, she kissed him. Our Colonel kissed that Sam. How am I supposed to react to that, knowing in this timeline that can’t happen?”

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Did he kiss her back?”

“I don’t know. Does it make a difference? It was me, or at least me in a different life.”

“Sam. What are you really asking?”

“I have worked hard to get where I am in my career. I’ve worked hard to deal with my feelings and the attachment fallout from Antarctica. And now knowing he kissed me. Her. Whatever. Janet, I don’t want him ruining this for me.”

“You think he will try to kiss you because she kissed him? Sam, I don’t think the Colonel would do that to you. You are a member of his team, he respects you too much to jeopardize either of your careers.” 

Sam thought about that for a moment. She looked at her friend, and held her hand in both of her hands.

“You’re right, Janet. I know that. Maybe just seeing her and him together shook my confidence a little. Thanks.”

“You are very welcome. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

Sam left Janet and went back to her lab. As she typed her latest report, the realization of the conversation came crashing down on her. Sam froze at her computer. Staring at the cursor blinking back at her waiting for more words to be typed in, Sam realized that it was she who wanted Jack to kiss her. This Jack, in this timeline, with her. Sam had fallen for her boss and didn’t even realize it. 

“Great, now what?” she spoke out loud to herself.


End file.
